Don't Triple Dot Shawn, Hunter!
by Cartmanyaoi
Summary: Written for a friend. May be unrealistic and weird with horrible grammar. I wouldn't really know. This content was written by Angela Hatter, my bff. She wrote it for Maria, another friend. Maria liked it, so I hope you viewers do too! If you don't, please continue reading separate works posted in the future! Also, this story contains rape, wanted rape and then Triple Penetration.


"Did you have to answer for both of us?"

"Yes, Hunt. Because you were being a stubborn ass."

"I'm not a stubborn ass!"

"Not right now. But, you probably will be tomorrow."

"…"

"Hunt, do not EVER triple dot me!"

"God! I'll triple dot whoever the hell I want to triple dot!" He replies, his voice heightening two octaves.

"Hunter? What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your voice. It got all high and weird."

"If this is your way of telling me I'm a whore during sex it's-"

"That's not-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"See, there you go again. It's seriously freaking me out."

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day and night. No sex either."

"We'll see…"

••••That Night••••

Shawn kissed Hunter roughly, pushing him onto the counter. Shawn fiddled with his lover's belt buckle, wanting to strip the larger man as fast a possible. Hunter moaned softly, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them off quickly, as Shawn pulled him onto the couch. They kiss briefly and Shawn pulls down his boxers, kissing and biting his thighs. The younger moans, his legs spreading, before he closes them quickly.

"Wait wait wait wait, hng, Shawn-wait stop. No, unh, Shawn, I said no sex…."

"Shhh, Hunt. That doesn't matter now."

"No, Shawn- nnn- Shawn!" He cries out a particular hard bite to his inner thigh, his face reddening at how exposed he was.

Shawn lifts the strong legs onto his shoulders,

"Shawn, stop!" He pleaded, meaning for his words to have more authority behind them, but failing miserably.

"Shawn, no you can't- ah!" Hunter arches at the wet intrusion, his body shivering violently from the PLEASURE as his lover rimmed him.

Shawn nestled in deeper, spreading his thighs wider and driving his lover crazy. "Shawn, PLEASE stop!"

He writhes on the couch, his lover gripping his thighs firmly to hold him in place. But Shawn only continues, pumping the other's manhood, his other hand leaving crescent shaped marks in Hunter's thighs. The blonde arches his back, his release close. He finally cums, several spurts coming out, Shawn finally stopping his torture. "Oh god, Shawn, PLEASE stop now."

"No, Hunt. I told you that you were being a stubborn ass, didn't I? Thus, you will be punished."

He unzips his own pants and wipes some of the cum off of Hunter's abdomen, rubbing it onto his cock. He kisses the younger man's forehead and thrusts in, no prep. And it. Felt. Amazing. The younger however, was screaming his head off as his lover thrusts into him.

Shawn knew he didn't give the larger man enough time to adjust, but at the moment he didn't really care. Blood streamed out of his tight entrance, the blonde crying slightly.

"Shawn, please! Stop, it hurts…"

The older male rolls his eyes, angling himself a bit, hitting his prostate. Hunter whined, his back arching again as his lover skillfully pleases him.

And for the second time that night Hunter comes undone, his hips bucking erratically as he orgasms again.

He feels exhausted, but he realises that Shawn wasn't done yet. He feels exhausted and relief washes over him when the older male pulls out, only for his place to be replaced by a large vibrator. Hunter looks up at his loved one, confusion etched across his features. Shawn only grins before grabbing two more items from his bag. 'Lube.' Hunter observes. He takes this opportunity to get up, only to be pushed back down by his tormentor.

Shawn holds one of Hunter's wrists in place, tying it to his other wrist, effectively binding him. He kneels back onto the couch, wrapping Hunter's legs around his waist and lubing himself up. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Punishing you." He answers plainly, using a very large amount of lube on himself. He sticks a slippery finger in, and scissors around, the toy still in place. Adding two more fingers, Hunter yelps as he's stretched beyond his normal capacity, blood leaking out even more than before. Finally, Shawn stops and pulls the fingers out, but he replaces them with his cock. Hunter REALLY screams at that. He inches away from the older male, trying to escape desperately.

"Shawn, it hurts! Please stop! I won't talk back again! Nngh!"

He scoots further away, Shawn pulls him back though and digs his fingers into the other's hips hard. Shawn pulls out before slamming back in, Hunter's hips spasming as that spot is hit again. "Shawn…." He trails off, the mixture of pain and pleasure too much.

Shawn repeatedly hits that spot, Hunter a writhing mess beneath him. "Shawn!"

Shawn leaned forward, getting even deeper if that was posible. He licked at the smooth chest, biting a nipple. "Shawn!" Hunter mewled.

Oh, how he loved the way Hunter screamed his name. Hunter was his, and only his.

"Mine. You're mine, okay?"

"Nnn…..nngh!"

"Say you're mine, Hunter."

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Hunter knew that the process would be prolonged if he didn't. "I'm-nngh! I'm yours!"

"Scream for me, Hunt."

Shawn hit that spot again and again, Hunter screaming his name the entire time. "SHAWN! SHAWN, UNGH! FUCK!" Head spinning, Hunter finally came for a third time. The blonde closed his eyes in exhaustion, his hips betraying him as he bucked forward to meet the thrusts halfway. The older man felt his orgasm coming close, and wanted-no he NEEDED

HIS Hunter's gorgeous eyes open. "Hunt. Open your eyes."

His eyes stayed closed.

"Hunt, open your eyes for me."

His eyes cracked open a bit, wanting nothing more but to go to bed.

"Hunt, I'll add another toy, if you don't open your eyes all the way."

Hunter was just too exhausted to even care. So, Shawn did what he promised.

He pulled out again, reaching for his bag- but stopping mid reach. He stared at his lover, covered in his own cum, a vibrator bobbing in and out of his ass. He thought for a second, before deciding to take this upstairs. He grabs his bag of tricks and his victim, carrying both upstairs. Despite everything, Hunt was pretty amazed at the fact that the smaller man could still carry him. Sure, in the ring- but this was different.

Shawn dropped Hunter nonchalantly into the bed, along with his bag. He dragged Hunter up to the headboard, untying his wrists.

He looked at him before sternly saying, "Run away, and I'll fuck you with six toys. You won't even have a hole anymore."

Hunt nodded fast, gulping loudly. Shawn grabbed a silk cloth and covered the younger man's eyes. He tied each limb to a bedpost (besides his head) with black leather rope. "Shawn?"

"What? Be silent."

Hunter nodded blindly and hoped whatever it was his lover was doing wouldn't hurt- or stretch him too much for the matter. He had to go tanning soon, and to tan your butt….. Well yeah. A thong like swimwear. The heartbreaker pulls the previous toy out and throws it at the wall.

Shawn just silently got things out of his bag. He clamps little nipple rings on Hunter, making him yipe in pain and slight non-admitted pleasure. A cool metal ring is placed on the tip of Hunter's member. He shudders and feels Shawn shove three fingers into him, no warning. He gasps at the sudden intrusion, quieting his mouth when Shawn pinched his stomach. He bites his lip, when he feels Shawn place in another finger, only his thumb sticking out. The older grabs two more vibrators out of his bag and lubes them up, before roughly shoving the rimmed one into his unsuspecting lover. "Aah! Shawn!"

Hunter whimpers when Shawn bites his stomach hard and gags him with a candy flavored ball-gag. "Be quiet, now Hunt."

The heartbreaker lubes up his fingers again and shoves in four again. Hunter arches as his prostate is hit, loud moans and screams emitting from him.

"Mmmm!" Shawn growls his bites his stomach again, Hunt trying to quiet himself. He continues stretching the younger before grabbing the thinner vibrator and easing it into his whimpering love. He turned both of the toys on, grinning at the bigger man's reaction. His hips bucking erratically, his back arching and muffled screams coming from the taller of the two. Shawn kneels between the younger's legs, biting and marking his thighs, swollen purple bitemarks appearing rapidly. He stops his teasing and turns on the nipple rings, eliciting delicious moans from Hunter.

Shawn crawls towards his pet's ear and whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you now, Hunt. You're gonna feel like you're being torn apart, screaming my name.

And after I'm done fucking you, I'm gonna lick you from the inside out. You're gonna come three more times, screaming my name.

Are you ready, Hunt?" He pulls the gag out, waiting for an answer.

"No! No, please, no! Hah-nngh-Shawn please, ugh, don't! Can you just fuck me and that's it? Please, I'll suck you! And I'll even swallow for once!

Please, hngh! Please, Shawn?!" He quivers as all the toys work at him at once.

Shawn undoes the blindfold and nods. "Okay, Hunt. Suck me off. But, you have to swallow every last drop. Lose one, and I'll torture you."

He pulls out the two vibrators very gently and slips off the cock ring and nipple rings. Finally, he unties the blonde completely and smiles at him.

"Well, Hunter. Get to it. He gently places Hunter in front of him and lies onto his back. Hunter trembles for a minute before straddling the Texan and undoing his pants. He pulls them down and throws them onto their desk. Then, he scoots back, kneeling between Shawn's knees. He pulls the straining bulge out of the checkered boxers, looking at it before gulping. He takes the hardness into his mouth, slowly licking the head.

Shawn grits his teeth, the 'Connecticut Blue Blood' lapping at the leaking pre cum forming at the slit. Hunter pulls away and only sucks on the head, then licking a stripe down the side. He takes some of it into his mouth, .gagging when Shawn suddenly bucks his hip going down his throat.

Hunter composes himself, and starts deep throating his best friend. He strokes the part he couldn't fit into his mouth, fondling his balls.

Shawn starts bucking into Hunter's throat, making the younger gag and pull away from the large length.

"Can't do it, Hunt?"

"That's not it. I'll continue right now!" He takes half of it into his mouth (and partway down his throat) and pumps the rest of the shaft, eager to end this. Shawn groans, Hunter hollowing his cheeks. So, he decides to play dirty. He sits up a bit, and massages the younger man's ass.

Hunt sputters, glaring up at Shawn. Hunter just sucks harder, pumping the older male harder, until finally he cums down 'The Game's' throat.

Hunter immediately goes to spit (like he usually does) but stops himself, gagging at the taste. He swallows most of it down, but some drips from his lips. Shawn smirks, panting a bit and stares at Hunter. Hunter just groans, lying onto his back, spreading his arms and legs.

Shawn of course, ties him back up and all that, but without the gag and blindfold. This time, he wants to see ALL of HIS Hunter's face when he has three phallus objects shoved into him. Mostly, he wants to see those gorgeous brown eyes, widen in shock and pleasure. He shoves the now almost dry vibrator into the gasping Blue Blood's hole. He stares at Hunter, loving his reaction. Sweat beads on his face, tears running down his cheeks, mouth open, and also his entrance was bleeding even more. "Guess what, Hunty?"

Despite there being no answer, Shawn continues. "It's amazing! You're so loose now, that the dildo won't stay in place! That means it'll be two thick ones, rather than a thick and a thin! Excited? I hope so. And after that, I'm gonna fuck your tight juicy ass every night. 'Kay?"

He lubes up the second one, easing it in gently and once again loving Hunter's face. Now, though, he was screaming.

"Shawn! SHAWN, GET IT OUT!" Shawn growls, forcing it in the rest of the way. He yanks it out and shoves it right into Hunter's prostate.

"SHAWN! PLEASE, FUCK IT HURTS! Ungh! Shit! Oh, fuck!" He jerks his hips upwards, then grinds his backside into the mattress.

Shawn pours lube onto his palm, sliding a finger into Hunter and worming it around. "Shawn.…" Hunter whimpers, his entrance bleeding some more.

"Hunt, I'm gonna warn you. It's gonna be a REALLY tight fit. But, you won't break, will you?"

"No no no! Shawn, I'm gonna break! Please don't do this! Shawn I'm begging-"

Shawn of course, takes that moment to slide his now again hard cock into Hunter. A vocal cord shredding scream rips from Hunter's throat.

"SHAWN! FUCK, GET IT OUT! GET OUT OF ME! YOU'RE RIPPING ME APART! STOP STOP STOP!"

Shawn claims Hunter's mouth into a kiss, slowly thrusting, finally taking pity on him. He strokes Hunter's bobbing cock, then slips off the cock ring.

He pumps Hunter gently and licks the younger man's lips, wanting to ease his pain. So, he aimed for Hunter's prostate and kept hitting it, also kissing Hunter's chest now. "Shawn….." Hunter pants at him. "Shawn, please untie me… I want to hold you, and you hold me…" His wishes were granted, as Shawn pulled out, and untied Hunter's wrists and legs.

"Are you okay, baby? I took it too far didn't I? I can just pull the toys out and-"

"No! Just, punish me. And let me cum screaming your name." He smiles and groans as Shawn gently eases back in.

"FUCK. You're SO. Fucking. Tight, Hunt."

"Ow…."

Shawn looks down at his lover's face, concern etched on his tan features. "You okay, babe? I can stop if you want."

"No, it's fine. You're punishing me, remember? Don't stop, no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine, really. Fuck me, Shawn. Make me bleed."

Shawn nods and kisses Hunter on the lips, then thrusting in hard. Hunt whines, but stays quiet. Shawn picks up his pace, searching for that spot, finding it right away. "FUCK! SHAWN, IT HURTS! Just- ung!- KEEP GOING!Nng, Shawn. It hurts, but feels good too! Shit! I'm-I'm-FUCK!"

The younger blonde cums on both of their chests, head spinning and he swears he sees stars too. Shawn kisses his chest, biting his neck hard and claiming HIS Hunter's body and soul. He speeds up his thrusts and starts pumping the 'Game's member. Hunter wraps his arms around Shawn's back, scratching it hard as he jolts with electric pleasure. He continues raking at the skin, making Shawn bleed a bit. Said man grabs Hunt's neck and pets his head. "Shit! Hunt, I'm almost finished!" Hunter's hips meet Shawn's thrusts, intensifying it. Shawn cums deep inside his younger love, Hunt soon following. "Shawn? I know you're probably exhausted, but could you get that out of me?"

"What? Oh, yeah." He pulls out, and slides out the toys as well. He then takes off the nipple rings. Hunter lies on his back, expecting rest, but instead he sees his lover snake between his legs again. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"I promised this in the beginning." He lifted Hunt's legs and stuck his tongue inside, cleaning it all up. "Shawn, that feels good and all, but you're eating your own cum. Which is gross…."

Shawn cringes at that realisation and stops quickly. He picks up Hunter again and carries him to the bath tub. He runs the water and sets Hunt in gently. "Clean up, Hunt. And then I'll do it. Be right back."

Shawn runs out and Hunter just sits in the tub, letting all of the cum and sweat on his body surface into the water. "Gross. How many times did I have an orgasm? Too many, that's for sure." He drains the tub and lets it refill with clean water. Making sure Shawn wasn't back, he spreads his legs and looks at his darier as best as he can. He steps out of the bath and looks in the mirror, spreading his cheeks. His eyes widen a how wide his entrance was. 'It's huge! I can't go tanning for months now! Shit…' Right at that moment of course, Shawn walks in.

"Hunt….. What are you doing?"

Hunt jumped in his arms, wailing; "My fucking asshole is huge! Now, I can't go tanning!"

Shawn just held him whispering, "It's okay. This way during sex I don't have to prep you."

°°°°°°°°°°Finis°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
